Happy Birthday Alfred F Jones
by Just Emz for now
Summary: America is 236 years old now! It's his birthday and it's time for his totally awesome party. But the same person still won't come. America doesn't know why. He never wanted to hurt him. All he wanted was his freedom. no Yaoi unless you take it that way Dedicated to my country that I live in.


**This is a continuation of Independence Day Canada! It's Independence Day! Happy birthday to my country; America, other known as Alfred F. Jones, have a fun birthday! I must say sometimes I don't like America but most of the time I love it. I have freedom and a good life here. I couldn't be happier living in the superpower! A holocaust survivor once told me, America is the best country ever, and I have to agree. We look at the negative in our country but we need to look at the positive. There is bad everywhere but there isn't a lot of good. This story is for you America! ~Emz!**

America woke up today to his alarm clock playing his national anthem. His smile appeared on his face as he grabbed Texas and put them on his face. Today was his birthday. July 4th 2012, the 236th anniversary of when he gained his independence from England. Today is the anniversary of America and the founding fathers signing the Declaration of Independence. He took a really quick shower ignoring Nantucket and got dressed in jeans, converse, and a shirt with his flag on it. He threw on his jacket and smelled something coming from the kitchen. He sniffed the air and his smile grew to about the size of his face. He ran down the stairs.

"MATTIE!" Alfred screamed as he tackled his brother who was making him pancakes.

"Alfred please get up if you don't want your pancakes burnt," Matthew panted while his ribs were getting squished. Alfred apologized and got up and held out a hand to his brother who accepted it and got up.

"Happy birthday Alfred," Matthew said when he got up. Alfred looked at him with his winning smile.

"Thanks bro! You are the best!" America said inhaling the scent of the pancakes. Canada chuckled and flipped the pancakes.

"You made me food on my birthday it is only polite to return the favor," Canada said. He grabbed two plates, forks and cups and set the table. He loaded up the two plates with pancakes and the two cups with coffee. He grabbed the maple syrup and drenched his own pancakes with it before handing it off to his brother who did the same. Alfred shoved a pancake whole in his mouth with a dreamy look on his face.

"These are the best!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Good, I hoped I didn't mess them up when you tackled me," Canada said as he gave a playful glare.

"Hehehe, sorry!" America apologized.

"It's your birthday, I'm not allowed to be mad at you," Canada said smiling. They ate their breakfast in silence enjoying the pancakes until the doorbell rung.

"I'll get it," Canada said as he got up to go answer the door.

"Daddy," screamed all 50 states and the one capital. Canada got out of the way as the American states filled into the house. Canada still didn't know how America did it. 51 kids, like come on! One kid is hard enough!

"Hi kids!" America screamed as he hugged them all.

"How is the party going to be? What about the fireworks? Where are we going?" California ranted off.

"California, chill! We are having the party here!" America lived right out of New York City in a mansion with 5 acres. With 51 kids, you kind of need it, also it wasn't that far from his capital and he loved living here. There was enough room for everything.

"Are you going to shoot the fireworks from the back of the land again?" New York asked not wanting to burn down her own state.

"Don't worry, I have more safety pro cautions!" Alfred said. New York didn't seem convinced. "I am the father here! Don't give me that look!" New York just rolled her eyes and Massachusetts stuck out here tongue as New York hit her.

"I think we have a party to set up!" Canada said. All of the kids nodded as they ran to the basement to grab all of the decorations they had as Canada showed America to the family room to play video games. America laughed as he started up his XBOX as his kids started decorating the porch and all over his property. Canada left the older states, 13 original colonies, to supervise younger ones while Washington D.C. and he started making food. They started by making all of the macaroni salads, and desserts. They would make the hot dogs and hamburgers later when people started to show up. While the states and Canada were hard of work America was staring out the window looking at his phone. No new messages appeared. England wouldn't text him back.

"I know this isn't his favorite day, but I wish he would at least talk to me," America mumbled to himself. Canada walked in and stuck his head in the room.

"You okay?" he asked. America nodded sighing. "He won't reply will he?" America nodded again. Canada went over and hugged his brother. "Don't be depressed, it's your birthday!"

"I just wish he wouldn't ignore me! I didn't break away from him for him to hate me! I was a child growing up and ready to move out of their parents house. I was old enough and needed to be independent. I couldn't be controlled by anyone! England was a great care taker, maybe not towards the end but I didn't want to hurt him! I just wish-"America was cut off by Canada.

"You know he is stubborn, he won't listen. Just try to ignore it; he can't be like this forever. He will come around," Canada encouraged. America sighed and nodded.

"Go back to your video games okay?" Canada smiled as America's face brightened again. Canada went back cooking as America started shooting virtual people and shouting at the TV.

While back in London, England wasn't quite that happy. England woke up to his alarm clock ringing. He growled and threw his alarm clock on the ground wrapping his arms around his knees. England hated this date. It just reminded him of his failure his failure of raising his colony America. All of his former colonies abandon him. They all left his to be alone saying how horrible he became. The fall of the British Empire was in his head. England wasn't as great as he used to be. He no longer ruled the world as a superpower, and this date just shoved that into his face.

"Bloody fucking America, making me feel like this!" England sobbed as he trudged out of bed and into the shower. He just stood there, letting the water run down his body making him feel better. When he got out, he saw his complexion. He had bags under his eyes and his hair was more messed up than normal. He brushed his wet hair and went down stairs for breakfast. His turned on his kettle for his tea and made some scones. He slumped into the couch and turned on the TV. It was all about America, America. He grumbled and shut off the TV as the kettle whistled. He poured the water into a tea cup and put a tea bag in and took a sip. Tea always made him feel better, but not today. His mind flooded with the revolution memories. America pointing a gun to him and England to him, England crying and dropping his gun saying he couldn't shot. The Boston Massacre, The Boston Tea Party, the boycotts, France joining America's side, when he finally surrendered, and the revealing of the Declaration memories flooded to his mind. England slammed his hands on the kitchen table screaming.

"Why does this happen every time!" England cursed as phone rung singling he got a text. He opened his phone and saw it was from America.

'_England, please come to my party!'_ is what it said just with worse grammar and spelling.

The bloody git just didn't understand the pain, the abandonment, the loneliness, and the lost. Everyone around him hated him, he never even saw his brothers anymore. His thoughts were interrupted as the sound of a smoke alarm came on.

"Bloody hell!" England screamed as he opened all the windows and turned on the fans. He quickly opened the oven took the fire extinguisher and blew out the fire. He started fanning away the smoke. When all the smoke was gone he quickly drank some water to get the taste of smoke out from his mouth. He looked in the oven to see burnt scones.

"Great, just to make my day worse," England cursed to himself. He grabbed an apple and quickly ate it to get some food in him and headed for the shower to get the smell of smoke off his skin and get changed into sweatpants and an old shirt. He felt like crap, why not look like it? He grabbed some rum and started drinking until he fell asleep on the couch.

Back in America the states and Canada were done setting up. The house was clean, the whole home including the house was decorated in red, white, and blue, even the porch had a sign saying 'Happy Birthday America!' on it. Canada finished preparing all the food with the capital and set it all up. All he had to do was grill the hamburgers and hot dogs. He looked around at his work and smiled. It looked great and so much like Alfred. All the states started loading their presents onto the table and Canada went to fetch his and put it on the table. The states, capital, and Canada went to gather into the living room with America.

"Daddy, you need to see our work! It looks so pretty!" Hawaii said smiling. America chuckled and agreed as he ruffled Hawaii's hair. He looked over all of his children and smiled. He started with 13 and now has 51. He expanded to the Pacific Ocean from the Atlantic, from sea to shining sea. He looked at the differences in his children. He had Hispanics, like Florida, Native Americans, like Oklahoma, and pale white children, like Alaska. There was western ones, like Texas, and multi colored hair ones, like New York. All of them had different past. Some states he got from England, some from France, some from Spain, some from Russia, and some from Mexico. He survived the harsh winters in the colonial times, all of the wars, the world wars, the depression, and 9/11. The ruler of his country was even African American. He smiled at this. He proud to say the least, proud of where he was now. Sure, not every countries like him, but he prospered. He was a melting pot; he was the United States of America, the place where immigrants turned for a new start, the world superpower, the country of freedom, liberty, and hope. A tear appeared in his eye and trickled down his cheek.

"Daddy! Don't cry!" the states said. Canada had a confused look on his face.

"It's happy tears! I just can't believe how much changed! I started out with 13 children and now I have 51! I am proud, of all of you. You kids put up with a lot, and I couldn't be happier," America stated wiping away the tear.

"Group hug!" Florida screamed as they all went in to a hug laughing.

After that moment guest started to arrive as Canada threw on the hamburgers and hot dogs. All the countries, and non countries, arrived in no time that is for except England. All of the Kirkland brothers were there, even Sealand. All of the countries were chatting and eating food while the states were running around everywhere. People seemed to actually get along. America smiled to himself as all of the countries stopped by to say happy birthday, even Russia. Obama even called him to say happy birthday.

"EEEEEEKKK!" France squeaked like a little girl. Prussia and Spain started laughing their heads off. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" France repeated in his squealing. All of the guest turned to see what the commotion was about. In five seconds everyone was rolling on the ground laughing. An alligator was latched on to France's Eiffel Tower.

"I'm sorry! Alligator! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that to people! You already did that to daddy!" Florida yelled.

"Did an alligator hurt your poor Florida," smirked Prussia. America slapped him in the head.

"Shut up!" America said remembering the pain. An alligator stuck to your crotch doesn't' have a good feeling.

At Florida's command the alligator released from the Eiffel Tower and curled up into a ball and went to sleep.

"You need to keep better track of the alligator," laughed Washington D.C. Florida rolled his eyes at her.

"That hurt! My beautiful Eiffel Tower!" cried France. Spain and Prussia still couldn't stop laughing as France wailed in tears. Even Canada was hiding a smirk. All of the countries just stood their laughing at this while France glared saying it's not funny.

"Good Alligator!" Prussia said as he petted the alligator.

When the laughing seized America kept glancing at his phone with a frown at his face. Scotland walked up to America while America wasn't paying attention.

"Why the frown," Scotland asked holding liquor.

"No reason, hey you wouldn't happen to know where your brother is." America questioned. Scotland stared at him weird.

"Arthur? Hmm, I don't know, I can go find him if you would like," Scotland said.

"Really, you would? Dude, you are awesome! I don't know why Artie doesn't like you!" America squealed. Scotland just chuckled.

"Why do you want him here though? He isn't that much fun and you know he hates this day," Scotland said. America glanced at the floor before he spoke.

"I just want him to know why. I was a child growing up and ready to move out of their parents house. I was old enough and needed to be independent. I couldn't be controlled by anyone! He just doesn't understand. He thinks I hate him and left him. But I am still here, and I want him to know I might not be his brother but I am still his friend," America said quieter than usual but still not quiet. Scotland nodded and smirked.

"I'll get him," Scotland said as he went to go find his brother.

When Scotland knocked on England's door he got no answer. He pulled the spare key he still had in his pocket and unlocked the door. He barged in the house to find England sprawled across the couch with a bottle in his hand. Scotland laughed to himself and pulled England off the couch to wake him up.

"What the bloody hell was that for? Wait, why are you here?" England questioned as he rubbed his head.

"I needed you up! Go clean up and get dressed! No brother of mine will go to a party looking like that!" Scotland said. England just scoffed.

"If you are talking about America's party I am not going," England said. Scotland rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Why not," Scotland asked.

"He left me!" England said as he started his 10 minute rant about how much pain he was caused by the Revolution. Scotland just stood there listening to his little brother.

"You left me y'know," Scotland pointed out.

"I grew up! That is completely different!" England stubbornly said.

"So did America, he grew up to a country. He didn't need a care taker again. He was just like an eighteen-year-old moving away from his own parents," Scotland said wisely which made England stop and think.

"He didn't need to do it by war," England whispered.

"He told me he never meant to hurt you," Scotland said as he wondered why he was the peacekeeper.

"Really?" England looked up with tears in his eyes.

"I am your brother, would I lie to you?" Scotland laughed as England raised a really thick eyebrow at him.

"Are you going to go get dressed or not!" Scotland said. England nodded and ran to go get dressed. He came back dressed as a gentleman, with a clean face, and his hair down to its normal messiness. Scotland smiled to himself as they headed on their journey to America's.

America was back at his house being very impatient waiting for those two to come back. Everyone was eating and dancing to the music that blared through the speakers. Everyone was having fun on his birthday, but him. Canada glanced at America nervously but America shrugged it off. Canada got on the microphone and announced they would be having cake now as the states carried a big birthday cake with candles lit up to the table. Everyone started singing happy birthday as America laughed. France told him to make a wish as America did while blowing out the candles.

'_I wish England would come'_ was his wish. The last of the candle blew out and everyone cheered, a voice rung out in the air in the middle of the cheering.

"Yo America! I brought you your gift!" Scotland screamed as he appeared dragging England. Everyone stepped out and stared with eyes when they saw England. Canada's face was astounded and was quite funny to look at. Everyone knew what happened between the two countries and was quite surprised when England showed up.

"England?" America asked questionably. England looked up uncomfortable with all of the stares. England nodded as America ran over and hugged the living day lights out of him.

"My wish, it came true," America whispered.

"I was your wish?" England asked looking into blue orbs, America nodding smiling at him.

"Look England-"America started but was interrupted.

"I know, Scotland told me," England sighed. Scotland was standing next to Wales smirking at his work while everyone just watched. No one spoke for a couple minutes until Florida decided to set off the fireworks. The firework show started.

"And sparks flew," France noted as Prussia laughed his quite interesting laugh that everyone hates and loves. England glared at the frog. America chuckled and grabbed England's hand and lead him to a spot to watch the fireworks. The countries soon joined them all and sat around watching in awe of the beauty of the fireworks. Canada and France were helping the stares set off the fireworks.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you a present," England apologized.

"It's okay, you are my present," America said as England blushed and looked down. America sighed back lying down on the blanket next to England. He was happy; his former caretaker was next to him on his birthday. A thought was wandering through America's head.

This is the best birthday ever.

**Done! That was the longest thing I ever typed! Almost 3,000 words and 6 pages on word! When he is looking at the states I wanted to reflect how much America has grown. We had grown from a country of farmers to the superpower. America isn't always the best, but we changed, we grew, and we are still leaning. We are young and still have a lot to learn. We changed from what we originally were. We have so much diversity in America. The entire cultures blend together to make America. Remember, we have freedoms that other countries don't, it is generally safe, and we don't have that bad of history. I hope this changes some of your thinking. You can take this as friendly or romantic relationship between the two. I probably implied UsUk because I usually write that but you can take it anyway. I really wanted England to realize America doesn't hate him. America always helped him in wars and today those two countries have the strongest bond called special relationship. Google it, and happy Independence Day! I hope you enjoyed it! Review, I love to hear feedback on this! It is my first one shot so be nice! Enjoy your day! ~Emz!**

**Fun Fact: Most British people don't say this is America's birthday. They were still in war and technically weren't free. It wasn't till 1783 till they were but England still gave them trouble till after the war of 1812.**

**That's not funny, but it needed to fit the story! I also don't know if that is historically correct, or if any of the story is historically correct. Please tell me then I can change it. I kind of hate it when people are historically incorrect.**


End file.
